


Танцы всю ночь

by Anka_Anny



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бенни идёт танцевать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танцы всю ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimou/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dance the night away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320315) by [Dimou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimou/pseuds/Dimou). 



Бенни проводил прекрасный пятничный вечер с группой друзей. Начиналось всё с невинных посиделок в тёплой компании парочки бутылок пива в квартире одного из них, но чем темнее становилась ночь, тем сильнее ощущалось желание танцевать. Они не были завсегдатаями клубов, но и не из тех, кого пугала такая перспектива. Некоторое время ушло на споры по поводу того, какой клуб выбрать, но поскольку приоритетом были танцы, решено было отправиться в клуб, известный отличными диджеями.

Бенни любил танцы. Он мог танцевать часами -- просто закрывать глаза и позволять музыке захватить его, контролировать его движения, до тех пор пока из его тела ни была выжата последняя искра энергии. Хороший ритм больше шёл на пользу его телу чем сердцебиение, он проходил через него всего, заставляя забыть обо всём остальном. Он подчинял себе нервы и сам решал, как двигать руками и ногами. Прекрасная музыка заставляла его смеяться как ничто другое.

После особенно энергичного вступления, Бенни отошёл к краю танцпола, чтобы немного передохнуть, восстановить дыхание и выпить воды, чтобы охладиться. Его взгляд скользил по танцующим, восхищаясь их движениями, их отдачей музыке. В сверкающих сполохах света гудящая толпа на площадке выглядела единым организмом, не отдельными разобщёнными людьми, а движущимися в унисон и покачивающимися в такт музыки.

Впрочем, один из танцоров в противоположном углу остановился. Его глаза ярко блеснули в неоновых огнях, разрезая полумрак и глядя прямо на Бенни. Под взглядом вспыхнула улыбка, и Бенни резко почувствовал желание опять танцевать. Поиск компании не был целью вечера, но он не собирался отказываться от возможности потанцевать с горячим парнем.

Бенни поставил стакан на один из столиков, окружающих танцпол, и плавно пошёл в направлении к тому парню, покачивая бёдрами в ритме музыки. Парень слегка развернулся, чтобы смотреть прямо в лицо приближающемуся Бенни, и сделал несколько шагов к нему, в сторону от основной группы на площадке. Ни один из них не сказал ни слова, когда они встретились, только улыбнулись друг-другу, оставляя общение телам.

И да, Бенни наслаждался этой беседой. У его партнёра по танцам были большие, сильные руки, которые он с ходу положил на бёдра Бенни, синхронизируя их движения со своими собственными, покачиваясь вправо-влево, вперёд-назад, соблюдая необходимую дистанцию, на грани прикосновения, сохраняя разрыв, который был почти невыносим, казалось приглашая Бенни придвинуться. У него были прекрасные волосы -- густые, чёрные, слегка намокшие от пота, частично спадающие мягкими завитками ему на лоб, частично развевающиеся и вспыхивающие в лучах света.

Сам парень был лишь слегка выше Бенни — достаточно, чтобы горячо выдыхать рядом с щекой Бенни, достаточно для Бенни, чтобы утыкаться носом в изгиб его шеи, достаточно для них, чтобы соблюдать зрительный контакт без каких-либо усилий.

Они танцевали до тех пор пока полностью не потеряли ощущение времени и места. Танцпол уменьшился и теперь на нём только они вдвоём, мир сжался до окружающей их музыки и пары танцоров, двигающихся в идеальной гармонии. Бенни отдавался весь, концентрируясь лишь на ритме, на тёплом теле, прижимающемся к нему, на сильных руках, придерживающих его. Он влюблён в это прикосновение. Оно не мешало, было не навязчивым, а уважающим Бенни, позволяющим ему двигаться так, как хочется. Оно было только для того, чтобы удержать его поближе, но Бенни и не собирался вырываться. На самом деле, он даже хотел приблизиться.

Бенни развернулся так, чтобы прижаться к парню спиной. Руки тут же легли ему на живот, а дыхание теперь щекотало его ухо. Бенни постепенно начал ощущать, что что-то помимо музыки закрадывается в его разум. Он прижался ещё ближе, до тех пор пока между ними не осталось ни малейшего промежутка. Его спина была целиком прижата к крепкой груди и подтянутому животу, руки крепко держали его, одна на нижней части живота, лениво играя с краем его футболки, а одна по-прежнему на бедре, помогая сохранять установленный ритм.

И Бенни не мог не заметить, что что-то кроме тела парня и его рук прижимается к нему. Улыбка даже шире, чем если бы она была вызвана танцами, скользнула по его губам. Он поднял руку, чтобы провести ей по затылку парня, зарыться пальцами в его волосы, и начал активнее двигать бёдрами, по-настоящему вжимаясь в находящегося за ним. Дыхание опалявшее его шею усилилось.

Бенни опять развернулся, на этот раз с хитрой улыбкой на лице. Он сохранил контакт их тел и оставил одну руку  на затылке парня, зато другую руку опустил ниже, скользнув ей по груди, животу, ремню на джинсах, пока не коснулся характерной выпуклости. Он уверенно положил руку на неё и прильнул к парню, чтобы в то же время лизнуть мочку его уха. Танцы -- это хорошо --но есть и кое-что ещё.

Как и следовало ожидать, парень не собирался отвечать терпением на поддразнивание Бенни. Он крепко обхватил Бенни за талию и потащил в сторону от танцпола -- к уборным. Когда они ввалились, там уже были какие-то люди, но они не обратили ни малейшего внимания — не это волновало их в тот момент. Когда возможность предоставляется сама-собой, нужно хвататься за неё. Не каждый день можно рассчитывать на минет от горячего незнакомца.

Они ворвались в кабинку, и Бенни расстёгивал джинсы парня ещё до того, как дверь была как следует закрыта. Он опустился на колени, одновременно стягивая с него джинсы и почти набрасываясь на выступающий бугор, примеряясь к нему ртом через ткань белья. Парень взвыл даже от такого контакта, и Бенни мельком глянул вверх, коварно улыбаясь. Это и правда будет весело.

Бенни стянул и белье и лизнул выступающую, пульсирующую вену у основания члена парня снизу доверху, не забыв о яичках. Всё это время он смотрел прямо в глаза парню, стоящему перед ним, наслаждаясь состоянием экстаза того -- ведь причиной был он сам.

Смотреть вверх и сосать одновременно было немного трудно, но Бенни и не подумал о том, чтобы опустить глаза. Если во вспышках неоновых огней клуба глаза парня гипнотизировали, то  здесь, в ярком свете флуоресцентных ламп, они были прямо-таки пленительными. Они смотрели вниз на Бенни, голодно, и Бенни был уверен, что никогда не видел ничего более возбуждающего в своей жизни.

Уборная совсем не была тихим или спокойным местом. Люди входили и выходили, хлопали дверью, проходя. Они справляли нужду, они мыли руки, некоторые говорили по телефону. Некоторых педиков и тому подобных могли услышать люди, не одобряющие происходящего в тех кабинках. Но Бенни не возражал. Его волновали только пошлые стоны удовольствия этого парня, те, которые издавал тот, чей член был у него во рту.

Чувствуя, как что-то заливается ему в горло, Бенни старательно проглотил всё до последней капли и даже выразительно облизал губы. Парень не мог вести себя потише даже задыхаясь, он всё ещё опирался на стену кабинки и придерживался рукой, чтобы не упасть, поэтому Бенни поднялся, натянул на него джинсы и наклонился к нему, чтобы ещё раз ощутить горячее дыхание на шее. Ему нравилось то, что он может доводить людей до такого состояния. Бенни теснее прижался к парню.

'Ням,' шепнул Бенни ему на ухо. Это было первое слово с тех пор, как они встретились.

Парень перевёл глаза на Бенни, глядя на него со странным выражением. Он провёл ладонью по щеке Бенни и, удерживая таким образом его на месте, с силой прижался губами к его губам. Поцелуй был сокрушительным, порочным, язык парня исследовал рот Бенни вдоль и поперёк, видимо, пытаясь изучить каждый уголок, оглаживая внутреннюю поверхность щёк Бенни и обводя языком нёбо.

Наконец, с громким причмокивающим звуком, он отпустил Бенни и приблизил губы к его уху.

'Ням.'

И Бенни не знал, как на это отреагировать без смеха.

Они закончили свои занятия в уборной и вернулись на остаток вечеринки. Они не обменялись номерами, не обменялись даже именами, но оба были рады тому, как всё сложилось.

* * *

Бенни безнадёжно осматривал очередь к такси. У него не было ни малейшего желания стоять в ней по меньшей мере полчаса, но идея идти домой пешком после целой ночи танцев звучала ещё хуже.

Когда он уже был готов плюнуть на всё и пойти, какой-то знакомый голос окликнул его из самого начала очереди.

'Эй, эй, Ням-Ням! Разделим такси?'

Бенни обернулся и нашёл глазами хитро ухмыляющегося парня с растрёпанными волосами, смотрящего на него. Он не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, расплывшейся по его лицу.

'И откуда же ты знаешь, что нам по пути?'

'А разве мы не собирались оба поехать ко мне?'

Как оказалось, собирались. Парень избавился от двух своих приятелей -- блондина со странной причёской и другого, низкорослого, прикидывающегося бурундуком -- и забрался вместе с Бенни в машину, подъехавшую в тот же момент. Они провели всю дорогу очень прилично, только болтая и держа руки подальше от каких-либо стратегически важных мест.

Но это закончилось как только они переступили порог квартиры, и атмосфера стала накаляться. В ту же секунду, как они вошли, Бенни почувствовал, что его прижимают к стене, а сам парень вжимается в него, крепко держа на месте, и просто осматривает с головы до ног, прежде чем скользнуть губами к его губам. Это поцелуй был совсем не таким как тот, первый -- медленный и ищущий, полный страсти и обещаний того, что последует. Парень тихо застонал как будто даже не осознавая этого, и Бенни не мог представить себе, что он когда-нибудь ещё будет так же возбуждён всего лишь поцелуем.

Они опять перестали говорить, оставляя общение своим телам. Бенни был втянут в спальню за футболку, где его подтолкнули к кровати. Парень явно доминировал, но Бенни вполне наслаждался этим. Однако он был не из тех, кто полностью подчиняются, поэтому как только парень опустился на кровать, оседлав его, Бенни перекатился, опрокидывая его на спину и меняя их местами. Парень негромко и удивлённо выдохнул, но выглядел определённо довольным.

Они продолжили перекатываться по кровати, по очереди захватывая доминирующую позицию, целуясь, раздеваясь, восхищаясь телами друг-друга. Но когда они были полностью обнажены, и парень потянулся к прикроватному столику, Бенни позволил ему опять взять контроль на себя, перевернулся на живот и приготовился к началу веселья.

И веселье было -- и какое. Парень делал с ним абсолютно всё, что хотел, но при этом не забывал заботиться о том, чтобы не причинить Бенни боль. По мнению Бенни -- в этом и есть главный плюс секса с незнакомыми людьми. В такой ситуации, у людей яйца резко становятся твёрже. Не нужно бояться потерять свою маску или показаться странными, потому что твой партнёр совсем не знает тебя и, скорее всего, никогда больше не увидит. Каждый делает всё, что хочет, не боясь получить отказ. Секс с незнакомцем дикий, безрассудный, неосуждаемый -- другими словами -- феноменальный.

Конкретно этот парень дополнял и без того невероятные ощущения звуками. Комната была полна его стонами удовольствия, и от них кожа Бенни плавилась. От этих звуков и от этих рук. Одна тщательно изучала его изнутри, в то время как вторая скользила по изгибу его спины.

 Но когда Бенни был возбуждён до предела, уже почти на грани, пальцы внутри него внезапно исчезли. И в ту же секунду ноги Бенни оторвали от матраса и раздвинули почти -- но не совсем -- до боли в мышцах. Он приподнялся и на локтях тоже, чтобы ноги не были единственной точкой его опоры. Парень резко перехватил Бенни под бёдра и вошёл одним слитным движением, дополняя его низким рыком.

Бенни негромко выдохнул, вцепляясь в простыни. Он не ожидал такого сильного первого толчка, но чёрт, оно того стоило. С самого начала был задан неистовый темп, и комната тонула в громких криках, в стонах наслаждения, страсти и желания. Бенни закрыл глаза, впитывая каждую секунду. Как и раньше, вечером, они двигались в своём собственном ритме, двигая бёдрами, вжимаясь друг в друга, отдаваясь полностью и до конца, отдавая самих себя. И Бенни любил такие танцы.

* * *

Матс проснулся, ещё сонный, но отдохнувший, сытый и удовлетворённый. Кровать была тёплой, его наполняло приятное ощущение, а подушка всё ещё пахла его вчерашней компанией. Самого парня не было ни видно, ни слышно, но Матс был не слишком расстроен этим. Конечно, прошедшая ночь была невероятно весёлой, и он бы не отказался от повторения, но возможно, они пересекутся ещё раз, если вселенная будет достаточно благосклонна.

Матс потянулся как кот и лениво сполз с кровати. Он направился к кухне, не утруждая себя надеванием одежды. Он всего лишь хотел выпить стакан воды перед тем как пойти в душ.

Только переступив порог кухни он понял, что что-то не так. Что-то не на своём месте. Матс не был аккуратным -- скорее даже наоборот, но в хаосе устроенном в его доме был свой порядок. Каждая вещь на своём месте. А сейчас одна из кружек стояла не на отведённом ей месте -- судя по всему парень перед уходом выпил кофе, но было и что-то ещё, сообразил Матс. Что-то с дверцей холодильника.

Матс не отличался прекрасной памятью. Ему нужно было всё записывать -- от маминого дня рождения до предстоящей встречи на следующей неделе, от напоминания про необходимость купить молока до печального факта, что он должен Марко 23,65 евро. Всё, что нужно было запомнить, он записывал на стикерах и приклеивал их к дверце холодильника. Не один и не два человека спрашивали его, как, ради всего святого, эти стикеры могут помочь ему, видя, что ими покрыта вся дверца, а многие из них ещё и перекрывали друг-друга, но тут очевидно была система. Всё о работе -- с одной стороны, связанное с деньгами -- с другой, самое важное -- посередине, приближающиеся события -- наверху и так далее.

Теперь там было что-то, нарушающее гармонию, выстроенную с таким трудом. Матс подошёл к холодильнику и, нахмурившись, вгляделся. Он не любил, когда люди лезли в его записи.

Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем он заметил одну с длинной строчкой цифр. Обычно ему не требовалось столько цифр, чтобы записать что-либо.

_Не забыть позвонить Ням-Ням._


End file.
